All we believed was wrong or just close to correct?
by peppybigbang
Summary: Leonard keeps having strange preminitions he calls nightmares, and Sheldon meets to "angels" who give him a "magical potion" to help his friend can this day get any stranger...have Sheldon and Leonard actually got black wings!


Crossover Fan fiction!

Charmed and the Big Bang Theory

By Peppybigbang

Amy and Penny are lesbians in this story, and this is a Shelnard story…do not like please don't read.

I do not own the Big Bang Theory x

All we believed was wrong or just close to correct?

Summary:- Leonard keeps having strange premonitions he calls nightmares, and Sheldon meets two "angels" who give him a "magical potion" to help his friend can this day get any stranger…has Sheldon and Leonard actually got black wings?!

Chapter one: - We all know this was no nightmare…

"SHELDON SHELDON! NOOOO!" 

"L…L…LEONARD!" Sheldon was gasping in pain and he was on top of him in a protective manner, feeling very sick at the smell of Sheldon's blood loss underneath him. Sheldon had scratches all over his neck stomach and a large wound with blood seeping out…there were see able bones inside. Leonard was sobbing and felt so much pain and guilt at his friend's pain.

"Leonard, Leonard I'm so, so sorry…I shouldn't have believed them….I will miss you."

Leonard started to panic, "No Shelly….Buddy stay with me…..STAY WITH ME DAMN IT!" it was like a horrific horror film on a tv screen only himself and his best friend had to do a short heartbreaking goodbye…in a death scene.."

Suddenly seconds later Leonard found himself woken up in his bedroom with the covers pulled up to his thighs….he felt sweat dripping down his back and his hair and forehead…..luckily his bedroom schedule was for this morning so Sheldon couldn't complain he stunk….Sheldon? Was he ok, Leonard leapt out of bed and went over to Sheldon's room a little panicked…..he briefly considered knocking out of Sheldon own curtsey, though decided against waking the poor guy up just because he had a stupid nightmare….it was a nightmare right? He couldn't help but think it was slightly different, more real and faster than an actual nightmare. But decided to put the thoughts down to stress and fear of the "dream" but he still had to see if he was alright.

Opening the door as quietly as possible as not to disturb his friend he sighed a breath of relief as he witnessed him laying on his back as his usual position of "Count Dracula's son" as Howard expressed it when he came to stay over one time…..God it took weeks to get Sheldon to agree to that…and years of work for them to become friends, it worked though and it was worth every little argument.

Leonard lent on the wall of the door and folded his arms a small smile forming across his face. Sheldon did look so peaceful…it so wasn't fair really but Leonard didn't care…he rather face nightmares everyday than know Sheldon was in any pain….because, dare he say it, . . Standing there for a few more seconds he looked and Sheldon's clock and read 4:00am there was no work tomorrow it was Saturday so thankfully he could lie in…until 1:00pm of course that was his shower routine…can't upset Sheldon can we. Yawning loudly he quietly shut the door and made his way to his own room to go back to sleep…unaware of Sheldon opening his eyes slightly and breathing a little faster. "Just a stupid nightmare…not…real."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon felt a presence in his room, and he knew who it was….Leonard, his lifelong roommate. He was guessing it was the nightmares again bothering him, and it was getting very obvious they were about him considering he kept coming outside his door and leaning on his wall watching him "sleep" unaware Sheldon could hear everything he mumbled about these "stupid not real nightmares." That meant Leonard stopped his sleep cycle and he stopped the sleep cycle because he was thinking about Leonard…..in ways, ways he had never thought about anyone. He wanted to comfort him….hug him….actually…um….um…kiss him.

It was all so confusing to poor Sheldon, why did he feel like this he was a boy right? HE COULDN'T BE GAY HIS MOM WOULD NEVER FORGIVE HIM EVER! Looking at the clock he groaned as he realized it was 5:00 in the morning and he couldn't get back to sleep. After a lot of tossing and turning he decided to go for a walk and just clear his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, three demons were talking quite loudly in the alley way around this time. They needed a whole new plan to capture and kill the charmed ones, and if killing innocence wasn't going to work maybe making a couple into one of them might do.

"But it's full proof Jack! Even if its temporary if the charmed ones think he's one of us and kill them they'll feel so guilty they'll be weaker and we will quickly take our pray!" her wings were stuck up in annoyance at the idiot demon who was not listening to reason.

Jack was quite for a minute, and then spoke dangerously. "All right then Molly, but for your sake this plan better work, otherwise I won't stop the boss from killing you this time." Molly smiled showing her vampire like teeth as he disappeared…..of course it would work, her plans always worked. Seeing the perfect victim with black hair looking very tired she took out the black potion and headed towards him getting rid of her wings and teeth as not to scare him top much. A plan quickly forming in her mind of how to trick this mortal soul into drinking this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
